To Love Or Not
by maddiekat22
Summary: To love or not to love that is the question. Does Staz love Fuyumi or Bell? Does Fuyumi love Staz? We already know Bell loves Staz...but does she love Fuyumi too? And why the hell did Knell get kicked in the nuts, did he love it?


**{Yo I'm gonna do one of these kay this kinda left off at the end of volume 10}**

**BlOoD LaD FaNfiCtiOn**

"Can you please put Fuyumi-chan down now?" Knell says sweat dropping along with Wolf.

"Yeah, can you um put me down?" Fuyumi said lightly hitting Staz's back. Staz just ignored them though as he continued to glare at Knell. He threw Fuyumi over his shoulder, and continued his glaring, still.

"We need to go huh." Staz says trotting off. Liz, Wolf, and Knell start to fall after him. Then a portal opens up behind Knell, and pulls him in.

"Bell what the hell are you doing."Knell asks looking at his sister. Bell sat on the floor, her hand on her chin. Walking up to his sister, he sticks his hand in front her face.

"Beeeellllll."She stops her thinking, and looks up at her brother. Raising her leg, she kicks him in the crotch, causing him to fall.

"I got an idea."Bell says, warping off. Minutes later, came Fuyumi, I think. Looking at Bell, she looked exactly like Fuyumi….well there is that piece of blonde piece of hair sticking out.

"I copied Fuyumin's sent, look, and style. "She says pulling at the black skirt."Now I just need a way to distract Staz."Bell trots around the room, thinking. Knell just sat on the ground, watching his hopeless sister.

"So how exactly do you plan-""I got an idea!" Bell shouted warping off somewhere.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bell slowly stepped in through the frame, recognizable pale hands draped over her shoulders. Knell shot up, and away from his sister.

"B-bell w-what the h-hell."Knell says a look of fear coming across his features. Remembering how vicious Staz looked when he appeared (just a little) behind Fuyumi, thoughts come to his head about how Staz would act if he found out.

"Fuyumi, what if she starts to disappear."Knell asked walking forward. Bell digs in her breast, and pulls out a bottle of blood.

"This should do, it's only for today." Bell states warping off. Knell blanks, and starts to laugh.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO WATCH HER DON'T YOU!?"Knell shouts.

"Huh Knell-san."Knell slowly turns his head, and screams

_Crap, crap, crap this was a stupid idea, I'm going back!_

_Are you that dumb this is your chance you can finally see how he really feels. I thought that you loved him DO IT!_

_No, No, No Fuyumi is you __**sister**__ you can't do that to her. What you really want is to be part of the team. You are, let; let Fuyumi have this I mean come on._

_Wrong, wrong, wrong. All Fuymuin wants is for somebody to protect her. Staz is strong, I'm sure you fell for him first. Do it, don't go back._

Alright Bell you can do this, you can. Slapping my cheeks, I add a color to my face, to make me look even more like Fuyumi. Stepping out the corner I walk over to Staz. Clearing my throat, I trot my way over to him.

"S-Staz-san um are you okay."I say my voice cracking with each syllable. Dusting of his shoulders, he stands up.

"Yeah I'm cool Fuyumi don't worry, bout me. Worry about what I'm gonna do to Bell next time I see her."Staz says cracking his knuckles. Thanks for the tip_, Staz-kun_.

_Bell this is your chance ask him ask him._

_C'mon Bell you know what he told you before. How Fuyumi was precious to him, and how you are just you. You'll get hurt in the end…..don't do it to yourself._

_Don't listen to that crap do it, you have the right to know._

Taking a deep breath, I look into Staz's red piercing eyes. He looks happy, to be with 'Fuyumi'. He's smiling with 'Fuyumi'. The look in his eyes are pure amusement, I never see that…..when he's with me. He never made a promise, just for me.

Bell just give up now, this wig is itching like hell, and I think I'm gonna cry, just stop. Turing around I clench my fists. The stinging in the back of my eyeballs becoming stronger. Shaking my head of the thoughts I walk forward, my back facing him.

"Staz-san I need to ask you a question."

_He didn't care when he saw you with Wolf. He's so protective, if I didn't know them I'd get the wrong idea._

"What is it?"

_He got jealous so easily; I mean Knell didn't even touch her yet!_

"Just this one, that's all after that we should go catch up."

_He made promises just for Fuyumi, no one else. He said she was special _

"Yeah, yeah get on with it."

_GIVE IT UP BELL HE DOSEN'T LOVE YOU!_

"D-do you love Bell-san!?" I turned to him with that question.

Then the words that dreaded me, which brought me to tears. The last words that I wanted to leave his mouth in that moment. A big fat-

"No." Falling to my knees I clutch my head, the pale makeup sliding of my body onto the ground, showing my tan skin. Shaking my head I feel the wig fall to my knees. The look in his eyes when I asked him that question. Many things crossed that reader of the soul, but the most obvious was hurt.

_I told you, you fool you would get hurt in the end, and what happened…..you did._

_My bad I thought that he would says yes. _

_Get up girl I told you, he might not know it know but he loves Fuyumi and Fuyumi loves him. You should have known._

The devil and the angel, never take the devils side. Brushing the figments of my imagination away, the angel is right. I knew I would get hurt in the end. Caught in my feeling, I didn't hear the laughing of a well-known vampire, Staz.

"Hahahaha I knew it was you this whole time, idiot. Like I couldn't see that piece of blonde hair sticking out, clear as day. Plus you sound nothing like Fuyumi, you sound like a deranged chipmunk. Ha."Staz says wiping his eyes.

Wait does that mean I have hope that he really might…

_Don't get your hopes up_

_Hey, you never know Bell_

Maybe they're both right, I shouldn't get my hopes up but maybe, right? Staz, he must of saw the look of hope in my eyes, and his face turned serious. His mouth forming a frown, showing off his pearly white fangs. My stomach starts to churn, a felling that I would puke all over the black loafers on my feet.

"Bell I'm sorry, but I really don't love you." Staz says his voice the sound of full-blown pity. I-I hate pity, but I guess the_ only _person who can get away with that is Charlie Blood T. Staz.

"Yeah I know."I say sadly, shaking my head. Walking back to the place, where I should have went back; I get my bag, and pull out a frame. I just wanna go home now. Snapping my fingers, I put one foot through, but one hand stops me.

"You know you're still part of our team right, to get Fuyumi back. You are her sister after all. Even though I might not love you back, and I might no probably do, "He chuckled at that, "love Fuyumi I want you to know that you're one of us Bell."

All the while he had on that serious face, that I fell in love with, that for now I'll be in love with. Smiling at him I understand his words. Bell you are…one of them, Knell told you, Wolf told you, and now Staz the one you love. I am part of Staz and Fuyumi's team, she will become human again. I will help, but a question still remains in my head….

"What are you going to do when Fuyumi turns human again, what if she leaves us?" Staz's face scrunches up, and he shoved me down the frame. The blurs of colors pass by, and I think…..no I know. The angel and the devil, Staz and Wolf, and Knell as well said…..

_I'm one of them now. I will help Fuyumi and Staz._

I've been stuck here with Knell, and he is *sigh* he's trying I guess.

"Okay so how many Bell's does it take to screw in a light bulb!?"

….Bell's behind him.

"0! Bell shouldn't exist, and she's too dumb!"

I start giggling, and then freaking out! Oh no Bell she's gonna kill him. Bell cracks her knuckles, and places them at the side of Knell's head, hovering over his ears.

Knell to busy laughing to notice the foot that also rests just below his, ah embarrassing, crotch that is also hovering. As I stand up it all happens in a swift movement. Bell's fist connects with the side of his head, and her foot hits the ground, still embarrassing, then comes up slamming into his crotch.

I wanna leave. Knell hits the ground, and I'm back where I started…in Staz's arms. I could be imagining things, but I think he's smirking against my back. My face then heats up the sudden realization of him holding me so…never mind. Pulling away, I hide behind Liz. Looking up from the Braz-san's failed attempt at a map, she stares at me and shrugs. Scooting my feet holding onto her mini shoulders, I probably look crazy, but people or demons…. will crazily get the wrong idea if they see Staz and me like that. All of a sudden it gets really cold, I have no idea why, but it just got cold. Now I wish I was in Staz-san's big hands, and he was holding me close and tight…..ah Fuyumi stop thinking crazy. I clutch the thing in my hands, and snuggle into it…..wait what. I open my eyes, and in-between my chest is a reading Liz. Dropping Liz a blush spreads across my face, all the stares…wait when did Bell get here. Walking ahead I wave them off.

"W-we should b-be t-training r-right guys."I say, looking up I notice…..it's really hot outside

**YO****BRO THIS IS MY ****FIRST ATTEMPT AT A STORY OTHER THAN FAIRY TAIL**** FOR NOW IT'S A ONE SHOT….BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO I **_**COULD **_**CONTINUE…BUT YOU HAVE TO LIKE AND SUBSCRIBE BELOW…..HAHAHA JUST KIDDIN (ABOUT THE LIKE AND SUBSCRIBE PART) YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND STUFF IF I GET ENOUGH I WILL CONTINUE **


End file.
